Mr. Silly
Mr. Silly is the tenth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Silly *'Color': Light Brown *'shape': Round *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': Mr. NonsenseLittle Miss Giggles *Love: *'Friends': Mr. Nonsense, and Little Miss Dotty *Release date: 1972 *'Job': being silly and doing silly things *'Features': Orange top hat over his eyes, yellow shoes *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978) John Alderton (1983) Gordon Peters (1995-1997) Neil Crone (1997-1999) Story Mr. Silly lives in Nonsenseland, where the trees have red leaves and the grass is blue. Every year there is a contest for the silliest idea of the year, and Mr. Silly can't think of one. All the animals do human activity and say the wrong sounds. Mr. Silly wins the contest by painting all the leaves on the trees green. International publications & translations Mr. Silly appears under the titles Monsieur Étonnant (French), Don Tontainas (Spanish), Unser Herr Komisch (German), Ο Κύριος Ανόητος (Greek), 엉뚱씨 (Korean), Mr. Dwl (Welsh), Meneer Malloot (Dutch), 滑稽先生 (Taiwan), Fætter Fjolle (Danish). Trivia *Mr. Silly is Roger's favorite Mr Men. *His Ed, Edd n Eddy counterpart is Ed because they are both silly. *His Beauty and the Beast counterparts are the Bimbettes because they are all silly. *His Father Ted counterpart is Dougal because they are both silly. *His Kingdom Hearts counterpart is Sora because they both have big shoes. *His Thomas & Friends counterparts are Billy and Duke because all three are close in colour and Billy and Mr. Silly are silly) *His Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas counterpart is Fife because they are both silly. *His Three Little Pigs counterparts are Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig because they are all silly. *His Family Ness counterparts is Silly Ness because they are both silly. *His Twelve Warrior Explosive Eto Rangers counterpart is Monk because they are both silly and brown. *His Star Wars counterpart is Jar Jar Binks because they are both silly. *His Animaniacs counterpart is Baloney because they are both silly. *His Fairly OddParents counterpart is Cosmo because they are both silly. *His T.U.F.F. Puppy Counterpart is Dudley Puppy because both are silly. *In the graphic novel Scott Pilgrim's Precious Little Life, Scott's first encounter with Ramona includes a gag about her shoes, which are later revealed to be Mr. Silly's shoes. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Ridiculous * Mr. Foolish * Mr. Muddle (Human Farmer) * Mrs. Nincompoop * King of Nonsenseland * Chicken * Worm * Pig Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Chatterbox (in a portrait in Mr. Browler's store.) * Mr. Nonsense * Mr. Slow * Mr Rush (pictured) * Little Miss Sunshine * Little Miss Tiny * Little Miss Shy * Little Miss Dotty * Little Miss Late * Little Miss Scatterbrain (does not speak) * Little Miss Wise * A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher(TV) * Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) * Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV) * Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Muddle Goes Skating(TV) * Little Miss Bossy Has a Busy Day(TV)(Cameo) * Mr. Bump Has an Accident (TV) * Mr. Nosey Goes Fishing (TV) * Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint (TV)(cameo) * Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV)(cameo) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Mr. Jelly Goes Time Travelling(TV) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Eyeless Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with shoes Category:1972 introduces Category:1970's introduces Category:No Hair Category:Main Characters Category:Main characters